


Test Shot

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Series: Elements of Photography [1]
Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Community: dbsk_flashfic, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-12
Updated: 2008-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin gains a new hobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dbsk_flashfic community. Eliza suggested the premise, and betaed the result.

He starts out tweaking their photographers, aiming his lens at them when they try to capture "casual" shots. Not that he's not interested in the process, because it's become interested or die of boredom during photoshoots, but he doesn't have to let anybody know that. He teases, imitates, lifts his camera in synchronicity and aims it at the others as though it's choreographed.

Then he looks through the lens, sees the sunlight in Prague catch in Jaejoong's and Yoochun's eyes, Yunho's and Junsu's smiles. He forgets he's only doing this to make trouble, plots the acquisition of a better camera.


End file.
